


Caged Bird

by b0o



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Billy Hargrove Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Friend Robin Buckley, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Harrington, Post-Series, Sad Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Before they started dating Billy would constantly talk about how he wasn’t going to be trapped by some omega and kid, that he was going to see the world and live life right. Steve ruined that for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I don't even care anymore. [hmu on tumblr](https://rainbowwritesthings.tumblr.com/post/186805508562/caged-bird)

Steve got home early and looking at the clock guessed he had maybe two hours until Billy got home from work at the auto shop and felt a need to be productive. Cleaning was usually what Steve did when the urge to move around and do something hit so he went around the house. 

All the clothes were already put away and their wasn’t enough dirty laundry to warrant washing them. So instead he grabbed a rag and cleaner, intent on wiping down the counters and a few odd scuffs on the walls, he didn’t know where they came from but was determined to get them out. Scrubbing had barely begun when the tense muscles in his back demanded he stop, pressing both hands into the small of his back did little to relieve the cramping found there though. 

A small shuffle from within had Steve rubbing his stomach absently, the child had been overly active all day and had apparently chosen now to settle down. The tense pressure from his back and soreness of his feet, along with the rare occurrence of the baby quieting down, had Steve retreating to the couch for a short break.

After sitting slowly the relieve was immediate and now that he was sitting, fatigue was pulling at him to close his eyes just for a moment. Checking the clock once again he reasoned that after a short nap he would work, he would be awake in time to make dinner before Billy came home. 

The smell of beef cooking was what woke Steve and he looked around blearily before his gaze landed on Billy, freshly showered and watching over the stove as he flipped through a magazine. It took a few seconds for Steve to remember why that sight upset him, and when he did he groaned. “Good evening Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?” 

The tone was teasing and light but made Steve huff in frustration for sleeping too long. “It was my turn to cook tonight.” 

This had Billy look over his shoulder with a grin, “yeah, well you were pretty passed out. Didn’t even wake up when I came in so I figured, might as well cook tonight.” 

Steve sat up slowly and noticed a blanket draped over him that was definitely not there when he went to sleep. Billy had turned back to the stove but made sure his voice carried, “you can’t be running yourself ragged at work Stevie, you know what the doc said. Too much stress can lead to early labor.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, it could be endearing when Billy went into protective alpha mode that didn’t involve beating someone's face in but it could get old fast. 

“I answer the phone at the police station, I’m sitting most of the day unless I need to knock on the Sheriff's door but lately people have started doing that for me. I sleep nine hours every night, when our child isn’t pummeling my organs, take a nap almost every day and Doctor Riccards said I’m downright perfect with my blood work.” 

Where Billy was stirring in sauce over the noodles, he smiled widely at the words. Fixing two bowls he set them down at the table and looked over to where Steve was standing in the doorway. Rubbing a hand over his expanded stomach with his hair ruffled after his nap, the sight of his omega looking so perfect had Billy’s inner alpha preening. 

Steve sat down at the table with a small grunt as his back twinged, thanking the other man for the food he took a bite of the pasta and realized how hungry he really was. Billy ate his own, slightly smaller portion, and they talked about normal things like work and potential names when Steve felt that something was wrong about this. 

Not with the food, it was amazing and Steve had a feeling that if he had cooked that night it wouldn’t have been nearly as good. No it was concerning Billy. Not that the alpha had done anything wrong, quite the opposite in fact, he did anything and everything he could to make Steve more comfortable through the whole pregnancy. If Steve was honest he didn’t know if he could have handled the pregnancy without Billy there by his side, it hadn’t been a smooth pregnancy thus far and it most likely wouldn’t be getting any easier. 

After Steve finished his meal Billy collected the dirty dishes and as Steve watched him clean up it occurred to him, this wasn’t a partnership anymore. When they first formed an odd friendship it worked so well because they balanced each other out, after they progressed out of the ‘no strings attached sex’ stage and actually started dating they were still on equal ground. 

When they began living together they decided that meals would be split between the two of them, and whoever didn’t cook had to clean. Now though, Steve couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up early enough to cook breakfast and the exhaustion that plagued him had Billy doing most of the chores. 

Even sex was something Steve just couldn’t find the energy for in the last few weeks, and although he knew how much Billy loved sex the man hadn’t tried to push the issue. In fact Billy didn’t really push back against anything, grumbled complaints and light teasing were as far as the alpha would go. 

Not that Steve wanted a fight or argument, but it felt like Steve had clipped away something important from Billy. The question of what it was exactly he had taken from the alpha plagued Steve through the rest of the night. 

Even as Billy held him tightly against his chest while they lay in bed, an act that used to make Steve feel safe and protected but now the omega wondered if Billy had to force himself to do it, the question still lingered. 

The answer he found was like a bucket of ice being thrown on him, he had taken away Billy’s independence. Before they started dating Billy would constantly talk about how he wasn’t going to be trapped by some omega and kid, that he was going to see the world and live life right. 

Steve ruined that for him, they were mated and owned a house together even though they were both still young. He now realized he had robbed Billy of a life lived to the most and once the baby was born the alpha would forever be tied down. Billy was so determined to be a good father that Steve doubted he would leave them, but as the hours drew on Steve only got deeper in the grave his mind created. 

At some point he must have fallen asleep because he woke up to an already dressed Billy gently shaking him, “breakfast is on the table princess, I’m heading out but call me first if anything happens. Love you.” 

He finished with a kiss and was almost out of the door when he felt something out of place, this was a typical morning in almost every way but something felt off. Turning back he took note of the pinched expression and dark shadows, Steve wasn’t meeting his eyes and he tensed on instinct. 

“Steve?” 

It took a moment for Steve to really look at him and Billy was about ready to call in a sick day, “I'm fine. Just didn’t sleep well, go to work.” Billy didn’t move and his eyes were scanning over him intently, so in order to convince the man Steve gave his best reassuring smile. 

“Look I have today off and promised Robin to meet her for lunch, she’s determined to be the godmother and I’m pretty sure this is a bribe. After that I’ll probably come back home, sleep for way to long before cooking dinner. You’re still Gus’s favorite worker, if you call out sick every time I feel tired then Louis will try and take that spot.” 

Billy didn’t seem sold and Steve knew if he told the man to call in sick that he would instantly, which only made his stomach sick. Billy loved his job and was good at it, Steve wouldn’t let that be another thing he took away from the man. 

Standing after laying down for so long was a struggle for Steve that got harder to do as their child grew, soon enough though a hand was offered and he was being pulled to his feet. The same hand rested on Steve’s stomach and Billy smiled when he felt their child move about, Steve leaned up to kiss Billy and give him a final smile. 

“It’ll be fine.” 

Finally convinced Billy made the omega to call him if anything happened and when Steve heard the car exit their driveway, he let the façade drop. Sitting back on the bed he rubbed his stomach and tried to stifle the tears, if there was a way to make this situation right he needed to find it.


	2. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is a good best friend. Even when said best friend is sabotaging his own mental wellbeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girl, Robin is finally here. She was super fun to write, lets hope I wrote her right.

Steve had done the most basic morning routines on autopilot, only managing to eat half of the now cold meal before pushing the plate away. A flurry of movement had Steve rubbing the spot slowly, thoughts drifting to an article he read out of boredom months ago.

It had centered around an alpha that just packed up and left her mate and family, stating that while she felt guilty she also couldn’t stand being tied down to a family she didn’t want. At the time Steve hadn’t really considered the story and had mentioned it offhandedly to Billy, who had tensed but didn’t say anything about it. Though now that Steve focused on it Billy looked like he had wanted to say something. 

He rubbed a hand over his face and hard kick had him sucking in a breath and rubbing the spot, there were a few worst case scenarios Steve had come up with. 

The first was that Billy would realize that what was happening before their baby was born and leave, a scenario that had Steve fighting off the rolls of anxiety the scenario brought with it. The idea of having to give birth alone, bringing their child into the world and raising them with only stories of their father instead of memories. 

It was the least likely though, as was the scenario of Billy taking the child and escaping to the coast. Billy probably wouldn’t abandon the child after they began talking because of his own past. The most likely scenario was that Billy would stay and grow bitter as the years stretched on.

Hawkins was full of alphas who were roped into a nuclear family they hated and it always started with them slowly resenting their mate for tricking them into settling down. As the years rolled on the resentment will morph into hatred and the alpha would project their bitterness onto the children. After all, it was hard to love someone when the only thing you could think of as they spoke was that they ruined your life. 

Steve’s parents were a great example of this. They got married because that was what was expected of them, however whatever love they once shared had become poisoned and filled with sharp words. Now neither could stand being in the same room as the other unless it was to keep up appearances, both happily falling into the arms of another for comfort. 

To Steve’s knowledge neither had ever broached the idea of dissolving the bond or getting a divorce. Instead they stayed together in a miserable marriage, content with bitterly waiting until the other died and they could take the rest of the money. 

Would Billy one day look at his family with a sense of unfulfillment, wondering when he had become so miserable with his life? If so then he would be able to clearly follow the line to Steve’s pregnancy, when the omega became something that he needed to pander and take care of. 

Steve could see it now, Billy peering at him over the newspaper with a bitter yet resigned stare. Nothing Steve could do or say would fix this, if he tried to broach the subject it would only plant the seeds of doubt in Billy’s mind early. If the doubt wasn’t there already that is, Steve combed through his memories of the past months and focused on the times Billy sighed or grumbled while doing whatever Steve requested. 

A knock on the door had Steve jerking up roughly, wincing as his stomach hit the table and rubbed the spot apologetically. The knocking grew in intensity and Steve looked at the clock, shocked that so much time had passed as he was thinking. 

He became distinctly aware that he was still in pajamas and hair was a mess, raking a hand through slightly greasy hair he opened the door to a waiting Robin. Robin took in the pregnant omega; disheveled hair, dark circles under his eyes coupled with a puffiness that suggested recent crying, his eyes were bloodshot and he overall looked like shit. 

A lunch out to catch up and decompress would have to be postponed. Distantly Robin thanked the powers to be that she was the one to find Steve like this. Had it been Dustin, or someone else who still harbored distrust for Billy, they would have called in the task force to start preparing a grave for Billy. 

“Sorry, I overslept. I can get changed or do you want to-” 

“Move aside Popeye, we’re eating here.” 

Steve moved aside on instinct, the old nickname and familiar tone of Robin easing some of the tension. Robin would understand, she would call him out on his underhanded tactics but he doubted she would tell Billy. Closing the door after Robin came in and threw her purse on the couch, he turned back around to Robin with her arms crossed and raised eyebrows. 

“Alright, I’m listening. Tell Aunt Robin what has you freaking out so much.” 

Steve ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the sofa without directly looking at her, actions that had a spike of anxiety run through Robin. Steve had the superhuman ability to self criticize and convince himself he was the worst creature to ever draw breath, and it only got more intense after he got pregnant. 

She knew from Billy and Dustin that the doctor had expressed concern over the increasing bouts of depression, a fairly common affliction during pregnancy but if it went to far it could lead to real health risks. Needless to say, Robin was now on alert and ready to start doing damage control, Steve took in the change in her stance and sat down on the heavily couch. 

Robin sat across from him and began thinking of the ways to convince him that Billy was not cheating on him, which is what she naturally assumed this was all about. It took a second to get the words right but once Steve started explaining he couldn’t stop, they tumbled out one after another in a way Steve hoped Robin could understand. When he was finally done the tears that had threatened to spill at the beginning were now running freely. 

Robin numbly grabbed the box of tissues resting on the coffee table and offered it to Steve. Honestly she wished this had been about cheating, at least then the alpha would have some idea of how to help. This though, this went beyond a misunderstanding and Robin wondered if all of this was really thought up of in one night.

“Ok, just want to make sure I've got this right. So you’re worried that one day, probably years from now, that Billy is going to be miserable with his life and blame you for it?” 

Steve looked up at her and looked so miserable that if this were about anything else, Robin would already be calling in the cavalry. That wouldn’t help now though. 

“Billy’s young, he shouldn’t be watching the phone at work because he’s worried his mate went into labor early. He should be living it up in Europe, getting drunk in Germany and skinny dipping in Turkish baths. If he doesn’t leave now then by the time he does he’ll be in his 40’s and will have missed all the opportunities to party without worrying.” 

“Do you want him to leave?”

Robin already knew the answer but the strained sigh she received still had her thrown, “God no, I don’t know what I'd do if he left right now. But it might be what's best for him.” 

Robin thought back to all the times Billy bragged about Steve over the simplest thing, or how the alpha would slip in an update about the growing baby whenever possible. Just straight up telling Steve that whatever Billy said in the past doesn’t hold up now and that the alpha had changed a lot over the years, wouldn’t work when Steve was this close to a full breakdown.

Instead she leaned forward slightly, “ok so in the absolute worst case scenario, you wouldn’t be alone. Dustin, Max, and the other children would be over here even more than they already are. I’d be there for you and my godchild, of course. Not to mention that Joyce and Hopper are going through empty nest syndrome, and Joyce is already this close to busting down your door everyday with a casserole in hand.” 

Steve looked to where her fingers were almost pinched together and felt a bit of warmth at the words. “Robin I can’t-” 

“Steve Harrington I hate to tell you this, but you have a lot of people who love you. Among those people who love you also consider you a firm member of the family and I don’t need to tell you how crazy they can get when it comes to family. Also just so you know, we love you because you’re amazing in your own special Steve way and that's just not going to change buddy.” 

Steve let out a wet laugh around the tears that had formed again and despite the weight still heavy on his chest, he felt better. “Thank you.” 

Robin gave him a smile and patted his leg, “that’s what family's for, dingus.” 

Another shaky laugh followed a fresh round of tears, distantly Steve tried to remember a time he had cried so much in under an hour before. Steve looked at the clock and winced, but before he could start apologizing Robin was standing. 

“This was more important than a burger, but I may drop by the station later this week to abduct you for about thirty minutes. You ok here on your own?” 

Steve made a move to stand and Robin offered her arm on instinct, “yeah, I’m good now. Kind of hungry actually.” 

He looked a bit dazed but Robin knew he was doing better now than he was when she first walked in, hopefully after he had a talk with Billy he could put these fears aside for good. A hug and see you later had Robin driving with purpose, she could stand being late to work. 

Rolling up to the auto shop she strode to the front desk and asked to speak with Hargrove, barely a second passed after the man slipped into the back that the door was flung open. “You got a minute? We need to talk about Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments you guys left on the first chapter! Sorry I got this out later than I was hoping, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone reading, Robin is going to do her best to gently tell Steve he's a dumbass without sounding mean. Let me know what you think! Comments fuel the writing process.


End file.
